Wasn't Supposed To Happen This Way
by MrsCrashHolly
Summary: When two people end up in a place they shouldn't have been, leave it up to another person to blackmail them for it


ficforsis Stephanie walked into the RAW arena for the night with her arm linked with Shane's as they entered the arena, strutting their stuff as they usually did. This was a routine for them every night, they would walk into a WWF arena, arms linked with each others, walking like they owned the building; That was how McMahons were, full of confidence, and Shane and Stephanie McMahon showed that pride and confidence in themselves with each stride they took. Stephanie and Shane greeted all the lingering _'Alliance' _members as they walked into the RAW arena, nodding their heads or waving, or engaging short conversations before continuing their walk down the halls heading towards the locker-room Stephanie and Shane shared.

Shane pushed the wooden door to the locker-room open, Shane watched Stephanie walk into the locker-room first before he finally walked in himself. Stephanie walked over to the leather couch in the locker-room and sat down on it, taking off her sweater, she pushed some of the brown strands of her hair out of her face.

Shane watched his sister closely before smirking. "Know what I heard?" Shane said, sitting down in a chair.

Stephanie turned her attention to Shane, she gave him a questioning look. "Do tell Shane."

"Well, see there has been talk, tons of talk, about Chyna arriving in this exact RAW arena tonight. Seems Chyna has to do one more appearance in the WWF before she can officially leave, since Chyna is still holding the WWF Woman's Championship Belt she has to come back and give one of the women wrestlers in this RAW arena tonight a title shot." Shane said, with a twisted smile.

Stephanie returned the smile. "Lita is probably is going to go after the belt, since poor little Molly Holly is out since what The Dudley Boyz did to her; Terri, Trish or whoever else in this federation wouldn't dare to go after Chyna, despite how much they want the belt. Jacqueline could be going after the belt but I think mainly her concentration is going to Torrie, Stacey and our newest Alliance member Ivory, so that probably counts out Jacqueline." Stephanie stated, weighing out the possible wrestlers who would fight Chyna.

Shane sighed, noticing his sister didn't get his idea. "Stephanie --- " Shane started with a patient sigh. "What I was trying to get at, which you obviously didn't get, was that you should challenge Chyna for the title shot."

Stephanie's icy blue eyes widened as she pushed herself up from the leather couch. "Me? You actually are thinking of pitting up against Chyna? The ninth ... freak of the world? She's huge, she could crush me in a second, there is no way I could ever beat her, no way Shane! You're insane!" Stephanie screeched, not believing the idea that was forming in Shane's head.

Shane chuckled at his sister's shocked as hell reaction. "Steph, we pride ourselves in being the home of the gold, but as you have seen we have already lost two of our belts to WWF wrestlers. First Billy Kidman lost his Cruiserweight Championship Belt to X-Pac of all people, and then Palumbo and O'Haire lose the WCW Tag Team Belts to The Undertaker and Kane, to the brothers of destruction for God sakes! We need more gold, and what a better way to prove that we are indeed the home of the gold then to have our own ECW owner win the WWF Woman's Championship Belt? Come on Stephanie, it's been a long time since you held the WWF Woman's Championship Belt in your hands, to know that you are the best woman wrestler in the federation is such a rush and if I know you, which I do, I know that you would do anything to hold that belt again." Shane replied, staring at Stephanie.

Stephanie stared into Shane's dark eyes, she took in everything he said, Stephanie nodded to herself silently. Shane was right, Stephanie hadn't held that WWF Woman's Championship Belt in her arms ever since the day she had lost it to Lita because of Kurt and Hunter's interference in her match and not to mention the unfair treatment she had gotten from The Rock. To hold the WWF Woman's Championship Belt was a honor, it said that you were the best out of all the women wrestlers in the WWF, and if Stephanie could win that belt she would be the best out of the WWF, and also the best in both WCW and ECW. And it wasn't like she would have to fight Chyna on her own, she could have one of The Alliance members help her out, after all she was the boss, she could order anything she wanted, this was the perfect chance to prove to everybody that she, Shane and The Alliance were the most dominating force in the WWF, WCW, ECW or whatever other new wrestling organization there was out there.

"So what do you say?" Shane asked, tearing Stephanie away from her thoughts.

Stephanie turned to Shane, and smirked. "Okay I'll do it, but you are fully aware, there is no way in hell I could ever defeat Chyna on my own, because well because she's Chyna. I mean if Lita can't beat her, I sure as hell can't." Stephanie replied.

Shane nodded. "I know, that is why you'll have a little help. But besides you winning the belt, we have other things to deal with; Such as getting Test to join The Alliance, he is obviously interested after helping DDP and Kanyon defeat The APA for the WWF Tag Team Belts, all we have to do is seal the deal, and I think you should go talk him into it." Shane stated, with a determined look.

Stephanie shook her head. "Obviously you have gone nuts Shane, me and Test do **not **get along. The last time we talked was the night after Backlash, when Kane gave me that big boot to the face. And we haven't talked after that, we're not friendly with each other, we always get into a fight whenever we get together, there is no way he would listen to me."

Shane sighed. "He'll listen to you because you have an offer to give him, you are offering to bring him to a team who will never misjudge him and will be loyal to him no matter what. Test is still throwing a hissy fit over when The APA had their team of misfits attack him because The APA thought he was conspiring with WCW, if you go to him with our offer, he'll probably be more then likely to join us without a second thought." Shane replied in a casual tone.

Stephanie looked at Shane, with a skeptic look on her face. "Oh, are you so sure about that Shane? Test had said in WWF New York that his loyalties lied with the WWF, if I remember correctly." Stephanie pointed out.

Shane nodded. "True Steph, he did say that in WWF New York a while back, but if you remember correctly it was on Smackdown when Test came down and helped Kanyon and DDP defeat The APA, he then later celebrated with Kanyon and DDP. So I think it's safe to say that Test's loyalties are up for grabs." Shane replied, with a matter of fact tone to his voice.

Stephanie still shook her head. "Even if his loyalties are up for grabs, you are forgetting one little thing --- me and Test hate each other! There is no way he would listen to me even if I did have an offer for him, I don't see why you can't talk to Test and offer him a place in The Alliance, he would be more willing to talk to you, then me." Stephanie replied.

Shane shook his head. "I'm busy with this whole Booker T and The Rock thing, Stephanie don't act like this is personal, this is purely business. And as owner of ECW and my partner in The Alliance, I would hope you would know how to separate business from your personal life, by the way why would Test be personal to you?" Shane asked, raising his eyebrows up.

Stephanie rolled her eyes automatically, shaking her head. "Test isn't personal to me, I just thought it would be easier to get Test to agree to join The Alliance if you were the one to talk to him considering you're his buddy and all, but if you're so busy with this whole Booker T and The Rock thing, that's fine I'll go talk to him." Stephanie replied, grabbing her sweater. "Where is he by the way?"

Shane smiled at Stephanie. "He's on his way to the arena. So I would go outside the arena and wait for him to show up, I'm going to go talk to Booker T, and then I am going to go talk to Regal about you having a title shot, don't worry about Lita, we'll take care of her, just go talk to Test." Shane smiled again before walking out of the locker-room.

Stephanie watched Shane until he was out of view, once he was Stephanie let out a sigh. "This is purely business." Stephanie muttered to herself, before putting her sweater on, and taking off to go wait for Test to arrive at the arena.   


~*~

Shane walked up to the door of Regal's office, he hesitated for a minute before knocking on the door quickly, he pushed the door open and walked in, he shot a look at Regal. "Regal, we need to talk."

Regal looked up from the official WWF magazine, and rolled his eyes in disgust when he saw Shane McMahon; Regal used to have a lot of respect for the only son of Vince and Linda McMahon because Shane McMahon in his theory had once stood for something, but now when Regal looked at Shane he just saw a young man who turned his back on the WWF and his father. "Well good morning Mr. McMahon, can I help you?" Regal asked with a snotty tone in his voice.

Shane nodded, strolling over to Regal's desk, Shane sat down on the corner of the desk. "Actually you can Regal, see I heard this rumor that Chyna is going to be in this same arena tonight."

Regal nodded, looking at Shane disgusted. "Why yes Chyna will be here tonight defending her WWF Woman's Championship Belt against whoever challenges her. Why do you ask Mister McMahon, and do you mind getting your bloody body off of my desk?"

Shane chuckled. "Don't be so testy --- as Grandmaster Sexay calls you, Willie. I'm just here to offer Chyna a challenger for her belt. The challenger is more then willing to take Chyna on whenever she wants." Shane replied, still sitting on the desk.

Regal glared at Shane, but decided to play along with the young man intruding in his office. "Well who would this challenger be?"

Shane smirked. "She has all the qualities to be the WWF Woman's Champion, she has a brilliant mind and we all know to be a _*real* _champion you must have the brains to back it up; She never gives up on what she believes in and I think a _*real* _champion would never give up on their belt and fighting for it." Shane babbled, trying to talk Stephanie up to Regal.

Regal shook his head. "Well Mister McMahon, why don't you stop talking up whoever this mystery challenger is, and tell me who she really is." Regal replied, leaning over the desk with an impatient look on his face.

Shane sobered up. "Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley."

Once the name '_Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley' _left Shane's mouth Regal burst out laughing. "You can't be serious Mister McMahon, you actually want me to believe that your little sister Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley would even be a challenge for Chyna? I seriously find that hard to believe, your sister couldn't even defeat Perry Saturn's precious Moppy."

Shane glared at Regal. "I find that unfair of you to judge my sister's wrestling skills, sure last time she has wrestled wasn't always the best techniques but I hope you know that my sister has a lot of experience now, the ECW wrestlers have been giving her some pointers. I think you should give my sister a chance to become the newest WWF Woman's Champion, and just because she's the owner of ECW I don't think you should use that against her, my sister deserves a chance just as much as anyone else."

Regal laughed some more. "What your sister deserves is a good slap to reality, although Chris Jericho did pretty well with that pie to reality." Regal continued to laugh, angering Shane even more.

"What the hell are you laughing at? And I hope you know what Chris Jericho said and did on RAW was completely out of line, and even though all his fans and you think it's so funny what he did, but I find it disgusting as all Alliance members did and at Summer Slam Rhyno will teach Chris Jericho a lesson. Are you going to give my sis a chance or what?" Shane asked angrily.

Regal stopped snickering and glared at Shane. "You waltz into my office acting as if you own it, then you sit on my desk and didn't remove your bloody body from it when I asked, and then you actually try to make me believe that your little princess of a sister has a chance in defeating Chyna for the WWF Woman's Championship Belt and now you trash Chris Jericho to me?"

Shane smirked. "Didn't know you two were so close, I guess you automatically warm up to a person who pees in your tea."

Regal pushed himself up, his eyes narrowed and beady. "You --- I --- get out of my bloody office!" Regal screamed, outraged.

Shane pushed himself up. "Not until my sister gets her title shot!"

Regal put his hands up. "Well how about this, if no one comes and challenges Chyna besides your sister in the next two hours, I will grant your sister that title shot. Now get out!" Regal screamed once again.

Shane laughed. "Thank you Willie, have a bloody nice day." Shane bowed, grinning and left the room.

"Damn those McMahon children ... " Regal muttered, once Shane left.   


~*~

Stephanie perked her body up when she saw a black limo pull up, Stephanie looked down at her watch. "That better be him." Stephanie muttered walking up to the limo, she rolled her eyes when she saw her father walk out of the car.

"Stephanie, what the hell are you doing in front of my limo?" Vince spat out at his daughter.

Stephanie rolled her eyes again. "Believe me daddy, I thought you were someone else, there is no way in hell I would be waiting for you to come to the arena, why would I wait for you? I've waited long enough for you --- for you to die, unfortunately that never happened." Stephanie replied, as meanly as she could.

Vince glared at the image of his only daughter. "Then what are you doing here?"

"Not to talk to you, so move along daddy." Stephanie waved a dismissive hand; She saw another limo pulling up and ran towards it, not looking over her shoulder at her father once, right now all that mattered was talking to Test.

Vince shook his head and walked into the RAW arena, not wanting to think of his spoiled but ruthless daughter.   


Stephanie strolled over to the black limo that had just parked itself, Stephanie pulled her hair up in a ponytail and awaited for the limo door to open up, a few seconds later it did and out came Test. "Test, so glad I caught you." Stephanie replied, smiling.

Test climbed out of the limo and shot Stephanie a look before shutting the limo door. "Oh really? I don't see how you would miss me, considering the fact that you were practically about to jump up on the limo's roof." Test smirked.

Stephanie controlled her anger. "I saw what you did on Smackdown, giving the win to DDP and Chris Kanyon, that was brilliant work. The APA had everything come to them after how unfairly they treated you, they surely ate your foot." Stephanie laughed.

Test laughed as well. "Did you see the look on Farooq's face after he realized that _I _was the one that cost them the WWF Tag Team Titles? He looked like he was about to crap his pants, it was hilarious." Test laughed again but then sobered up when he realized he was talking to Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, he shot Stephanie a look. "Was there something that you wanted?"

Stephanie nodded, walking with Test. "In fact there was, Test the WWF betrayed you, they turned their backs on you as The APA did, they weren't loyal to you at all, with one thought that you were on the other side, they sent the missionaries after you without a second thought. I'm here to offer you something, I want to offer you a place in The Alliance, a very high place, you would be among the top Alliance members and I can promise you that we will never betray you, now I know that there is some bad blood between us, but The Alliance is all about fighting for a cause, a cause I think you will agree in. The APA thought you betrayed them, they claimed you as the mole of the group, when it was really Paul Heyman, Rhyno, Raven and all the other ECW guys, and with your performance on Smackdown there is no way The APA or the WWF is going to take you back with open arms, they don't want you in the WWF, but you are majorly wanted in The Alliance. How about it?" Stephanie asked, staring at Test.

Test thought for a second. "So let me get this straight, you want me to leave the WWF and join The Alliance? You want me to join you, a person I can't stand, to go against Vince McMahon, a man who gave me a job? You want me to turn my back on all of my friends at the WWF and join a group who have been trying to tear them down?" Test asked.

Stephanie nodded. "Yes I am."

Test stopped, and turned to face Stephanie. "Well when you put it that way, how could I refuse?" With that Test nodded at Stephanie, glanced at her and smirked. "See you later boss." Then Test walked away.

Stephanie watched Test away before picking up her cell phone to call Shane. "Hey Shane? Yeah Test is in."   


~*~

Regal walked down the hall with a sour look on his face, he walked up to a group of laughing, snickering and basically loud men and women that could only be a few of The Alliance members; Regal shook his head as he watched the group of people who were making the WWF die, he searched for the face of Shane McMahon, who was standing next to Stephanie, the two grinning about something DDP was saying; Regal eyed Rhyno's closeness of Stephanie, he then leaned up and whispered something in Stephanie's ear which made her laugh loudly, Regal shook his head and coughed.

Shane looked away from The Alliance members and rolled his eyes when he saw Regal. "Hey Willie, any news?"

Regal shook his head and grumbled something when he saw Stacey Keibler and Torrie Wilson giggle about what Shane had said, the two blonde bombshells were leaning on one each other with a look of amusement on their faces. "Well in fact I do Shane, and since your sister is here, I can tell the news to her face then."

Stephanie turned away from Rhyno and stared at Regal. "Tell me what?"

Stone Cold Steve Austin leaned against the wall as he awaited for Regal to tell Stephanie that she would be the one fighting Chyna for her WWF Woman's championship belt. Stone Cold had made sure Lita wouldn't challenge Chyna for the belt and all the other women wrestlers in the WWF federation and even The Alliance knew better then to mess with Stephanie, especially when Stone Cold Steve Austin was on the lookout for anyone who would dare run down the name of Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley.

Regal took in a deep breath. "Well unfortunately no one else has challenged Chyna for the WWF Woman's Championship Belt, so lucky for you that means I have granted you a title shot against Chyna tonight." Regal replied hesitantly.

Shane grinned. "Well thank you Willie."

The Dudley Boyz laughed at Shane's nickname for William Regal. "Was there something else you had to say to Stephanie?" D-Von asked, crossing his arms acrossed his chest.

"Why yes there was, if by some miracle you win Stephanie, you will be under my rules." Regal replied.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "I'll keep that in mind Regal, now if you mind."

"In other words that means bugger off." Torrie Wilson replied, in between giggles.

Regal snorted and walked off not even bothering to reply to Torrie Wilson's mockery of him, Regal tensed up with anger as he heard the eruption of laughter from behind him. Regal would never admit this to anyone especially to Vince McMahon himself, but Regal could see that The Alliance were taking over, they were taking the WWF wrestlers one by one ... first it had been Stone Cold Steve Austin, then Ivory and now it seemed that they were taking Test as well, this was no good.   


Shane turned and grinned at Stephanie. "Tonight there is going to be a new WWF Woman's Champion."

Torrie Wilson nodded. "Oh for sure."

Stacey Keibler followed Torrie's nodding. "We'll make sure of that."   



End file.
